Bikker Kids
by Sorchaa
Summary: Kagome is older in this story. Inu-Yasha and her are into bikes...Which is how they meet R&R. First one to be posted of mine
1. meeting aren't alwayz this sweet

_**AN Hey guys. It's the Demoness again. I dunno where this idea came from, proably Teller or Ashia. Hope you like it. ::huggs everyone::**_

_**Bikker Kids**_

_**Kagome sat at her deck. She was very tired. As she looked at her computer screen it flashed 'Error'.**_

_**She had just turned 27. She worked with her father and little brother. She had recently lost her mother. Her father was the CEO of the biggest company in Tokyo. She was vice president.**_

_**Kagome had just got wind of what her father planned to for her gradation from collage. In the next week he was going to throw her a party. An engagement party. She was to marry some guy from the computation's company. He was same rank as her, but a year older. His older brother was the CEO of theirs. She was doomed and no way out. It is to help out her family. Since she was the only girl, she was to be married off. The guy even hated her and he didn't know her at all.**_

_**She and Her little brother Sota had to go shopping for something to wear for this party. As they came out of the tuxedo shop, Sota got a call. Before Kagome knew when had been discussed she was told that one of his friends would come to pick her up in a half an hour. **_

_**Kagome was walking out of the dress store. She bought her self a goujeus white and silver gown. The outfit she now sported was a white wife beater and a pair of baggy pants she bought at Hot Topic. Her long black hair, turned wavy from constant constriction, was now down and cascaded over her shoulders. As she started down the street to wait for one of Sota's hopeless friends, a kid on his motorcycle passed the corner. Kagome was attacked by muddy water. The kid skidded to a stop and turned around. Kagome had thrown her bags on the ground.**_

_**"Damnit. I'm sorry Miss.," the kid on the bike said as he pulled slowly up next to the curb. "I wasn't paying attention. I didn't know there was a puddle there. Can I give you a shirt to wear? I'll buy a new beater, and give ya some money to buy new shorts."**_

_**"Most people would've just let me sit here and be pissed off."**_

_**"Well after I felt the water hit me, I looked back and saw it hit you too. How much did ya pay for the outfit?"**_

_**"Naw don't worry bout it. I was just going home, so I can just get it cleaned when I return."**_

_**"Well since you won't let me pay for it, then I'm taking you home."**_

_**Kagome looked around and saw Nick, One of Sota's guys, park and he got out of his car. As he walked towards Kagome, she pulled the kid towards his bike.**_

_**"Ok, but we have to leave now."**_

_**"Hold on your bags." the kid said and ran over grabbed her bags and ran back to his bike.**_

_**As they headed out of the area Kagome told him where to go. **_

_**"Was that your boyfriend?"**_

_**"Who Nick? No!"**_

_**hehehehe "Then why were you in such a hurry to get away from him?"**_

_**"My brother left me to go get one of his friends, so he said he'd have someone come pick me up. Nick is soooo gross, and he's always trying to get the hook up wit me."**_

_**"Ah ok. So you ever rode a bike before?" **_

_**"Um..... Yeah. I have a few at my place, but my father has most of them at his house."**_

_**"How many do you have at your house?"**_

_**"Only three."**_

_**"Only three. It took me five years to get one, and this ones bout to give out any minute. Do they all work?"**_

_**"Yeah all work just fine. I take good care of all of them. My favorite is the Ninjas."**_

_**"Can I come over and play sometime?" he said joking around wit her**_

_**"Sure, but your mommy has to walk you across the street." kagome said as she laughed**_

_**"Ok. Do you think I could really come over. I mean just to check out the rides?"**_

_**"Sure. Are you busy now?"**_

_**"Well I have to drop this hottie off at her house and then I'm free."**_

_**Hottie? Where did that come from?**_

_**Ah trying to play off. I bet he's a baller.**_

_**"Oh ok then you can come right over."**_

_**Kagome and the kid stopped at her front gate. Her house was huge. She had him pull in to the garage. As they got off his bike, he saw one of the most expensive bikes ever made. Not just one of them thought there were two and a Ninja. **_

_**"Oh my........ Do you..... Could I..... Dang!"**_

_**Kagome just giggled at the boy. He looked pure funnie. **_

_**'How could he ever go anywhere? Girls must just throw them selves at him.' Kagome thought to her self.**_

_**"Would you like to try out my bike?"**_

_**"You got a bike?"**_

_**"Um.... yeah your only looking at it. Oh and you better not drool on it either." She said and laughed as he wiped his mouth**_

_**"Wow this is really your bike? Damn!"**_

_**"Yeah well. My father is a big bike collector so most of the bikes we own no one is ever to ride them. Would you like to come in? I could get you some thing to drink."**_

_**"Sure that would be nice." the boy said and followed her inside.**_

_**After she got them drinks they started up the stairs. Kagome was going to show him her room. The boy kept his eyes on the ground. All he thought about was the new 'Hottie' and her bikes.**_

_**'Was she serious when she said I could ride it? I doubt It.' he thought to himself and walked in threw the doorway.**_

_**Kagome walked in after him as she led him in her room. It was humongous! Her bed could fit like 20 people on it at once. Everything about this house was giant. He didn't notice it cause his mind was other places, but it was huge. And there was no other way to put it. Big!**_

_**"This is your room?" he asked as he stood in the middle of the room.**_

_**"Yeppie. This and the one next."**_

_**"Why do you need two rooms? Is it as big as this one?"**_

_**"Yes it's as big, and because I have a lot of friends come over and stay one night to a month. I can't share my room for over two days without being bitchy."**_

_**"Neither can I. You know what really sucks?"**_

_**"No what?"**_

_**"Older people, like brothers."**_

_**"And parents. Can't forget them."**_

_**"I never knew mine. My father died when I was born, and my mother died when I was five."**_

_**"That must've sucked really bad. I just lost my mother a few months ago." Kagome said as tears came to her eyes**_

_**"So what do we do now?" the boy asked trying to change the subject.**_

_**"Um.... what's your name?" kagome asked**_

_**"Oh I didn't tell you it yet?"**_

_**"No you were so concerned about my shirt, getting me home, and then the bikes. But don't worry. I haven't told you mine either."**_

_**"My name is Inu-Yasha," he said "But you can call me Yasha."**_

_**"I'm Kagome." she said extending out her hand, which he took gladly**_

_**They stood there or a few moments hen realized were they where. Taking back their own hands and putting them by their side. **_

_**"Sorry bout that." Yasha said **_

_**"It's kool. So you want me to take you home?" Kagome asked him**_

_**"I'll go by my self. I don't want to bring you anymore trouble then I have."**_

_**Yasha started to head out of her room when she called his name.**_

_**"Yeah?" He skid and turned around to look at her 'Godz she really is beautiful.' **_

_**"You ever hear of the band called 'K9'?"**_

_**"I heard them a time or two."**_

_**"You like them?... You ever see the lead singer?"**_

_**"I think their good for starting out in someone's basement. But no I've never seen her."**_

_**"Do you think you could make their gig tonight?"**_

_**"Maybe... Where's it at?"**_

_**"It's called 'Youkai'."**_

_**"I didn't know it as going to open tonight."**_

_**"The lead singer has connections with the owner. She talked him into opening tonight for them."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Yeah. Well if you can make it I'll keep an eye out for you."**_

_**"Okay bye Kagome." Inuyasha said and left**_

_****_

_**CLIFFY**_

_**Sry everyone...... Review and I'll write more!!!**_

_**Ice Princess! 3**_


	2. The band plays and Yasha's foots in his ...

Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story, cept the story line!

Kagome walked into the club after talking to a gang of friends.

'They never get tired of asking me when I'm having my party. Duh like tonight!'

She walked on to the floor of the club and noticed the front doors must have opened, because there were people filing in. She took that as a note to go get ready for her big day. Kagome walked to the stage, jumped on, and then walked behind the curtains. As if being hit by something, she turned to her right and saw her drummer, Aron, running at her.

"We are going to be playing at a club!!!!!!!!" Aron yelled really loud and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, Aron, we are. Although if you kill me then you have to find another lead singer for tonight." Kagaome managed to get out with a few last breaths

"Oh sorry K.G." He said letting her go. "So anyone special here for you??"

"I dunno. All my fans are special to me."

"I mean the special someone you might like?"

Aron, being her best friend, was told about everything that happened that day... He thought she should have made a move. She thought she did the right thing by inventing him to the gig, but Aron told her she wouldn't get to spend time with him.

"Ok Everyone. I would like to bring for the first time to this club.... So if they get famous that they will remember us all.... The K9s'!!!!!!" A man yelled into a mic.

"Here is our first song we have on our NEW and only cd. It's a song I wrote myself." A hushed voice came over the mic, which caught everyone, attention.

_**Dancing bears, painted wings, **_

_**Things I almost remember, **_

_**And a song someone sings **_

_**Once upon a December. **_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm. **_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm. **_

_**Figures dancing gracefully **_

_**Across my memory... **_

_**Far away, long ago, **_

_**Glowing dim as an ember, **_

_**Things my heart used to know, **_

_**Once upon a December **_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm. **_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm. **_

_**Figures dancing gracefully **_

_**Across my memory... **_

_**Far away, long ago, **_

_**Glowing dim as an ember, **_

_**Things my heart **_

_**Used to know, **_

_**Things it yearns to remember... **_

_**And a song**_

_**Someone sings **_

**_Once upon a December_ **

Everyone stopped for a moment, just staring at the stage. After what seemed to be forever, a few people started to appalled at their song. Kagome stood there and looked out to the crowd for the guy she invited.

Yasha stood in the back of the club. He had walked in as the announcer told everyone who was going to be on stage.

'So this is the band Kagome wanted me to see? Their pretty good. The song was kinda little kiddieish though. Wonder where she is any ways.'

Inu-Yasha started to walk to the front of the club when he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"Hello Inu-kun." The voice said from his left.

"The band will take a ten minute break, due to the drums. Thank you and sorry." The announcer said over the intercom.

"Kikyou."

"Well what are you doing here?" Kikyou asked coolly

"I was seeing what the band is like. What's up with them, ya know?" He said in a mono-tone voice

"Yes I know."

As if something was out to get him tonight, he heard one of his worst enemies ever. Kouga.

"Dog-breath? I thought you died. Guess I'll have to do it....Well hello there."

Inu-Yasha looked behind him and saw the damn grease ball Kouga...and Kagome.

"Um..Hi. Hello Inu-Yasha." Kagome said cheerfully.

"You know shit for brains?" Kouga asked stepping in front of Kagome blocking Inu from seeing her.

"One his name is Inu-Yasha. Two Yes I do know him. Three move." Kagome said pushing past Kouga

Kouga, being insulted and his ego brought down a couple of times in one conversation, grabbed Kagomes wrist. He pulled he toward him till she's up against his chest. Yasha becoming very protective is on him in that moment. He manages to pull Kag towards him and looks deadly at Kouga.

"If I ever see you near her, I'll kill you."

Kouga knowing that he doesn't have a chance with getting to know Kagome, left without a fight.

"Are you okay?" Yasha asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Anyways how did you like the band?"

"I liked them, though they should try playing at a kid's party instead of a club." He said then looked at her directly, seeing her face fall he quickly said "I really like the singers voice though. She's very talented."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"K.G. I finally found you. Is this the guy you were telling me about?" Aron said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like the band that much. Um....I'm gonna go and see what's up with Seth." Kagome said walking towards the stage.

"See you later!" Inu-Yasha called after her

"No you won't." Aron said stepping in front of him

"You dissed the band to her didn't you."

"Yeah so what?"

"Well that band is her life...Oh yeah I'm Aron. Her best friend. I'm the drummer of the kiddie band up there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Go to the stage and you'll see what I mean." Aron said and walked away

Yasha went to the front of the club to look for Kagome. After searching for a while and not finding her, he decided to go back to his original spot. Before he could move more the soft voice of the lead singer came on to the mic.

"Due to the fact that someone told us we should play for a kiddie party. I've made up my mind to play a song for more mature audience."

**_Grew up in a small town,  
And when the rain would fall down,  
I'd just stare out my window.  
Dreaming of what could be,  
And if I'd end up happy,  
I would pray.  
  
Try not to reach out,  
But when I tried to speak out,  
Felt like no-one could hear me.  
Wanted to belong here,  
But something felt so wrong here.  
So I'd pray,  
I could break away.  
  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
  
Wanna feel the warm breeze,  
Sleep under a palm tree,  
Feel the rush of the ocean,  
Get onboard a fast train,  
Travel on a jet plane,  
Faraway, and break away.  
  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
  
Buildings with a 100 floors,  
Swinging around revolving doors,  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me.  
But I gotta keep moving on moving on,  
Fly away, break away.  
  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
Though its not easy to tell you goodbye.  
Gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget the place I come from.  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
  
Break away, break away_**

Yasha turned around and looked up at the stage. There she was. The girl he was looking for. Singing her heart out. His Kagome.


	3. Letter to you

Hey guys,

Sry I haven't posted in a long time. Please forgive me. I wish I could post more, but school is killing me….And teller isn't helping me this year, Well I don't really see much of her. So until I can bring up my grades I wont be posting anything….Sry again.

Ice Princezz

Aka Mi the Demoness


	4. Letter to you second one

Hey guys,

I'm finishing chapter 3 on my cpu at home. I'm kinda in a rut about how to make Inu-yasha and Kagome get along after their "fight". New stuff coming soon.....Hopefully. School and work make me forget to do the ones I've posted online.... And Sry for the two letters to you guys...Well one and this one would make two. Maybe I can get them done in my cpu class after i get finished with all the work....that's if Teller reminds me to get along with them.

So hopefully I can get a new post with Bikker Kids chapter 3 and Savannah chapter 2. If you like Bikker Kids try and read Savannah....Teller that means you so you can give me an idea!

Here's the summary for Savannah:::::::

It's been about two years since kagome was pulled in to the bone eaters well by Mistress Centipede. Kagome and Inu-yasha still fought like always, but one thing they didn't know was that their lives were about to change.... Forever.  
You know how to get to there so read it and review PLEASE...It's called incouragement!!!!!

Thanks for the reviews!

teller-twin Love it Demon, better keep it up.

Yoh-maru I LOVE THIS STORY UPDATE SOON!

neko dragon its really good keep going!)

Love ya Always,

Iceprincess Aka Demon!


	5. The band goes on, and fights start to br...

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha nor do I own Brittany Spears (Not that I would want to!) ::Cough:: "Slut" ::Cough::

After the song ended Kagome walked behind the curtains and headed for the exit. She had better places to be then in this club with some people who didn't like her band.

"K.G. where are you going?" Aron asked pulling on her shirt.

"My father is throwing me a party and I wanna go home and ask him about it." Kagome answered truthfully

"Well aren't you going to sing anymore?"

"Why would I?" Kagome asked looking around to make sure no other band members were around. "I don't think that there will be anymore 'K9' after tonight."

"Please don't tell me that your going to listen to a guy you only met today! K.G. I've known you like forever and I want you to know that I think every highly of you. So I don't want you to throw away your dream of singing for one flaky guy. All right? And quoting 'The Cheetah Girls' if he can't respect your art. He can't have your heart."

"Aron...Your right. Why should I care what a guy like him says about my band?" Kagome asked

"You shouldn't sweetie."

"Thanks Aron."

Aron pulled her into a hug and said" Now go sing your heart out, and show him what he can't have."

You used to say that I was special

Everything was right

But now you think I'm wearing too much make-up

That my dress is too tight

You got no reasons to be jealous

I've never been untrue

So does it really matter if they're looking

I'm only looking at you

You should never try to change me

I can be nobody else

And I like the way I am

What you see is what you get

This is me, hey you

If you want me, don't forget

You should take me as I am

'Cause I can promise you

Baby, what you see is what you get

I know you watch me when I'm dancin'

When I party with me friends

I can feel your eyes on my back, baby

I can't have no chains around me, baby can't you see

I could be anything you dream of, but I gotta feel free

You should never try to change me

I can be nobody else

And I like the way I am

What you see is what you get

This is me, hey you

If you want me, don't forget

You should take me as I am

'Cause I can promise you

Baby, what you see is what you get

You should never try to change me

I can be nobody else

Believe me, you'll be looking for trouble if you hurt me

I can promise you, you'll be looking for trouble

Believe me, yeah yeah yeah yeah

What you see is what you get

This is me, hey you

If you want me, don't forget

You should take me as I am

'Cause I can promise you

Baby, what you see is what you get

Kagome stopped singing and looked around. Everyone was watching the stage. They clapped with excitement. Aron walked up and stood next to her along with the rest of the band. The took their bows and walked off the stage.

Aron froze in his place in front of Kagome. He put his hand behind his back and placed it on Kagome's arm. She in urn stopped and looked over his shoulder. A guy about the same age as Aron was standing there looking at he two of them. He uncrossed his arms and walked forward.

"Well it's nice to see you again whore." The guy said as he was inches from Aron's face.

"Nice to see you too, Ass." Aron replied

"I wasn't talk to you. Get the hell out of the way, Fagot."

Kagome moved in front of Aron and pushed the guy back some. "Don't you ever talk to Aron like that you Jerk. Why are you here anyways?"

"To get your ass home. Your father wants you. He thinks this is a waste of time and money for you to be playing music."

"Well guess what I don't really care what either of you think, Li."

"Oh really? Well then I guess you don't really care about whom your father has picked out for your husband. Now do you?"

"Not much… no matter what you say Li, I don't care."

"Now just go away." Aron said moving past Kagome and Li and pulled her along with him.

Aron pulled Kagome out of the back stage and towards the exit. Before either of them could leave the club, Kouga stopped them.

"So you finally realized that the shit-for-brains was no good for you?"

"Actually he's better then you are for me…" Kagome said to him.

As she tried to get past him he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Sniffing her hair, he kissed her temple.

"I'm better then any guy for you, my sweet singer."

"Get your filthy wolf hands off of her now!" Inu yelled grabbing Kouga by the throat. "I told you if you touch her again you'd have to deal with me."

Cliffy again!!!!!

I know this is a really short chapter but please forgive me!!!! ::Hides::

Meaning teller must give me an idea or else I can't write anymore………… I know what will kinda happen after the fight scene but not really. Love you all!

Love Always,

Ice Princess Aka Demon


	6. Letter to you third one

Ok I'm in a little bit of a block. If you have any ideas, please let me know thanks, and sry for not updating. A lot of my stories are becoming short chaptered and cut up. As I said, I would love for ideas. Since teller isn't helping with that.

Ice Princezz


End file.
